wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Mount
Once players reach level 16, they acquire the ability to equip and ride a mount. While on a mount, characters gain additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance and Armor. As they are trained and leveled up, the bonuses increase. Mounts also give improved running speeds while exploring maps =Overview.= ---- Every player receive a White Battle Steed as a default mount once they reach Level 16 and have the ability to gain additional mounts by upgrading stables, special events, quests and Balens purchases. The more mounts collected, the stronger characters can become. There are 4 types of mounts: *''Temporary: Expires after a certain period of time (7, 15 or 30 days, depending of the mount). Can be reactivated by using another card of the same mount. Although the extra stats these mounts provide are temporary, the max level of training is permanent. If a player use the same card more than once, the period of activation is extended; *Permanent: Doesn't expire. Once activated, can't be activated again; *Normal (Common): Can be obtained by leveling up stables; *Special: Can be obtained in special events, quests and balens purchases. As of patch 4.5, this type gave birth to 4 new types: 'Magic, ''Gentle'', ''Vicious'' and ''Other'''. Each type has a Magic Mount, a supreme mount that represents the category, activated by consuming a Beast Essence, obtained through quests only players reach level 70. Magic Mounts can be upgraded by using Mount Training Whips, raising their initial bonus and they have an extra bonus that increases according to the refining level of mounts of their categories. It's possible to view which mount another player is currently riding by viewing their profile and clicking on the saddle icon. This will bring up a screen that shows the current mount they are using and the total accumulated stats. =Mount Training= ---- Mounts can be trained by using of Mount Training Whips, gaining additional power. Every time a stat that is trained gains a level, that stat increases by 5. Each mount has specific stats that "stack" with other mounts owned, so even if you equip another mount, the stats will be the same. For example, if you own the White Battle Steed with a +5 strength bonus and the Shadow Steed with a +10 strength bonus, your total bonus would be +15 strength. Mount Training Whips can be found in: *Guild Altar; *Completing daily devotion quests; *Guild Battle; *Guild chest; *Special events. =Mount Refining= ---- In patch 3.1 part I, a new feature was added to mounts, allowing players to enhance their stats by refining them. All mounts (except temporary mounts and VIP mount) received stars, which allows a further increase in stats: *All normal mounts received 5 stars *For special mounts, each mount received 1 star per +10 increase they give to all stats. (E.g. Evil Alpaca gives +20 all stats, so it received 2 stars) In order to refine mounts, Mount Hoofs are used; every attempt increase the blessing bar by 1, with a chance of filling the whole bar at once. Each star gives +10 to all stats, which means the stats given by unrefined mounts can be doubled. Also, the buffs are stackable and don't expire. =Mount Shop= ---- In this feature, 30 random mounts become available to be bought by players by consuming Beast Soul. There's also an option to refresh the list and guarantee that 1 unactivated mounts appears for 1999 Balens. =Mount List= ---- Common Mounts Magic Mounts ''See Mount/Magic Gentle Mounts See Mount/Gentle Vicious Mounts Page 1 Page 2 Other Mounts Page 1 Category:Features Category:Mounts